Demon Spawn
by EnigmaWings
Summary: Voldermort as a father. Oi that's enough said
1. Bringing Up

A/n : Yes I know I've just killed of everything. For the past year I've been experiencing horrible writers block. I think it was a result of not doing homework and thinking. Hopefully my brain has solidified itself again and I can finally get some good shit out here. This is really OoC but who cares. It's meant to be funny and warped. And yea Voldy has a body and what-not.

* * *

-parseltounge- 

_Thoughts_

"Regular Dialogue"

* * *

"Aww. You're going to be exactly like your daddy. You're going to be an evil little baby and you're going to have power and you're going to take over the world." He cooed the baby and held it tenderly in his arms. "Yes you are. Yes you are." Voldemort drifted in his own world. He could just see it. Together side by side, Father and daughter, taking over the world one step at a time. They would bond while Crucioing Lucius. Voldemort grinned could see her radiant smile as she made him wither in pain. The baby was peacefully sleeping in her father's arms, unknown to the fact that she was going to lead a quite different life as one would put in polite words. 

"M-m-master what should we do with the c-child's mother's b-body?"

"Cremate it and put the ashes in some kind of urn."

"Y-y-yes m-master." The blubbering fool bowed and stumbled away.

"Idiot." Voldemort scoffed and went back to talking to his kid.

**Baby Years**

Wails filled the empty halls ways of Slytherin Manor. The wails of a baby and adults

"WHY WON'T THE BLOODY BABY SHUT UP!" Lucius screwed his eyes shut and shoved his fingers in his ears.

"I THOUGHT YOU HAD A KID. DON'T YOU HAVE ANY AMOUNT OF EXPERIENCE!" Nott shouted.

"WE HAVE A NANNY!"

"MAYBE WE SHOULD CHANGE HER DIAPER."

"WHAT!"

"I SAID MAYBE WE SHOULD CHANGE HER DIAPER. I THINK KIDS CRY WHEN THEY GET BACKLOGGED WITH SHIT."

"OKAY YOU DO IT SINCE YOU CAME UP WITH THE IDEA!"

"NO YOU DO IT!"

"YOU!"

"FINE! HOW ABOUT THIS WE'LL DO IT TOGETHER BECAUSE I CAN'T STAND THIS CRYING ANYMORE. I'M GOING TO CRY IF THIS CONTINUES."

"OKAY! ONE! TWO! THREE!"

They carefully opened the diaper.

"BLOODY MERLIN!"

"HO-O...SHIT THAT SMELLS."

"WHY DID YOU VOLUNTEER US IN FIRST PLACE NOTT!"

"I WANTED TO GET ON HIS GOOD SIDE!"

"NO NEED TO DRAG ME INTO IT. IF I DON'T BREAK DOWN CRYING FROM THIS NOISE OR PASS OUT FROM THE STENCH OF BABY SHIT I'M GOING TO HEX YOU INTO NEXT CENTURY!"

(A/n: Wow I actually feel bad for Lucius. Originally this was supposed to be Voldy but then I realized he probably would have gotten his death eaters to tend to the more difficult parts of taking care of a baby)

**Childhood**

"Okay Circe today I'm going to teach you the Unforgivable spells." Voldemort quickly strode across the room and propped a plant four feet away from his daughter and himself.

"Okay I'm not even sure if I can say Un-unforgiable."

"Don't worry my dear child. Okay I'm going to teach you the Killing curse." Then He put his wand on the coffee table. "Now with MALICE! HATRED! SCREAM AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"abracadabra...?"

"NO AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"ABRACADABRA!

"NO! AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"**ABRACADABRA!"**

"Clearly this isn't working." He dropped to his knees and held his daughters hands. "Say Avada."

"Avada"

"Okay good. This is good. Now say Ke-dav-ra"

"Ke-dav-ra"

"Let's put that together now. Kedavra."

"Kedvara"

"Now say Ava-da Ke-dav-ra"

" Ava-da Ke-dav-ra."

"Okay put it all thogether. Avada Kedavra."

"Avada Kedavra."

"GOOD!" He sighed and smiled and his child. Then dusting him self off he grabbed his wand. "Now with MALICE! HATRED! AVADA KEDAVRA!" A blast of green light shot out from his wand, the plant withered and just flopped over to the side. "Okay that wasn't supposed to happen." He said when Circe screamed and hid behind his robes.

He dragged her out from behind his robes. "It's okay Circe. It's okay. Now take your wand. Hold it firmly in your hand and with malice and hate scream Avada Kedavra. Be sure to aim it at the plant."

"Okay, daddy! AVADA KEDAVRA!" Another green light blasted out of her wand. Another dead plant.

Maniacal laugher emitted from the dark lord. "You did! You're POWERFUL! We're going to take over the world. La la la la!" Voldemort sang and danced with his child. He scooped her up and propped her up on his shoulders. "We're going to take over the world! We'll rule the world!" Another wave of laugher came over Voldemort.

"Daddy you're weird." Circe laughed and pulled at his hair

He didn't seem to hear the comment and continued with his song and dance.

**Hogwarts Years**

"Lucius I want you to accompany Circe to Kings Cross-"

"But sir the little brat-I mean angel would probably like her father to see her to the train."

"Crucio!"

Instantaneously he dropped to the ground shrieking and shuddering with pain.

"My Lord I'm sorry! I'm terribly sorry!"

"Never call her that. And never ever interrupt me. Do you understand?" he hissed in a dangerously calm tone.

"Never again. My lord."

"As I was saying. I want you to accompany Circe to Kings Cross if I cannot find someway to make. After all aren't you going to see you're son off for his first year?"

"Yes My Lord."

* * *

"Circe get your lazy arse down here you're going to be late for your mission––I mean your first day of school!" 

"Coming daddy!" she rolled out of bed, quickly buttoned her robe and hopped down the stairs while putting her left sock on. "Whoa. Are you actually making waffles! Whoa this is so twisted. The Dark Lord Voldemort is wearing a 'Kiss The Cook' apron in Voldy form Okay this is really scary. Put the spatula down and slowly back away from the stove."

"What a dark and evil father who wants to take over the world can't cook breakfast for his daughter?"

"Yea...But really don't have to do it on Voldy form. I mean it's kinda scary to see a snake man making waffles while wearing a 'Kiss The Cook' apron. Oi. Wait there. I'll be back down I forgot something." she rushed upstairs "There you are." she grabbed her camera and ran back downstairs.

"Smile fore the camera Daddy!" Voldemort had a look of absolute horror on his face. "Yay! Now I have something to blackmail you with."

"Oh ho. No you're not. Give it here or you're going to regret it."

"No." she promptly answered. "I need a picture of daddy while I'm off at Hogwarts."

"Well at least I can sleep easy knowing that I've raised a evil little imp."

"So that's what your calling your only offspring? An imp. For a megalomaniac you don't do insults very well"

"So would you prefer it if I called you a Goblin?"

"Imp is good."

"Now eat before food gets cold."

"Wow this is actually good. Have you ever thought of giving up taking over the world so you can have a radio talk show like Martha Wizard?"

He shuddered at the thought. "I'm not that out of my mind, luv. Besides I wouldn't fancy be locked up in Azkaban for 2 years for embezzlement. No matter how dark dementors are, they're just so messed up. Besides I like to be the one that sucks up all of that happiness out of people."

"Well sadly I can't listen to you rambling on about world domination. I must go and check that I didn't forget anything. It's be odd for me to get mail from the Dark Lord residing in Syltherin Manor would it?" She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and smirked, then proceeded to head upstairs

* * *

A/n: Well that's the first chapter. How is it?

Yea I fixed the typo thing with the Avada Kedavraand I changed the whole time lapse wording. Sorry for the typos. XX

Review please? thx .


	2. Hogwarts Express

A/n : I'm actually updating now. I used to be horrid with all the updates and shits. xx

I remembered that I forgot to put up the disclaimer for the last chapter so blah.

Disclaimer: If I was JKR I wouldn't be doing this.

-parseltounge-

_Thoughts_

"Regular Dialogue"

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**

* * *

**

**Hogwarts Years**

"I told you, you little brat and I'm not telling you again." Lucius hissed in her ear. "You're not to go by your real surname."

Lucius got an icy look as a reply. "I'm not stupid. -Lucius- and I don't think my father would appreciate you calling me a brat." Circe nonchalantly turned and headed for the train. He quickly followed her and grabbed her by her right arm. "Get off me Lucius." She said in a dangerously subdued tone not unlike Severus.

"Let me at least refresh you memory then." He immediately let go of her arm but continued. "As you know Snape is teaching at Hogwarts. None of us know exactly what you look like and..." He paused searching for the right words "Your father would prefer it if your identity was kept secret."

"I'll keep in mind not to proclaim to all of Hogwarts that I'm Voldemort's daughter." She gave him a cold stare. "My father wouldn't like that fact you touched me today. I suggest that you go home and practice your apologies." She gave him a pitying smile and boarded the train.

* * *

"Molly?" 

"Just a second Arthur I'm trying to. Get. This. Dirt. Of. Of. Ronnie's. Nose." She sighed and gave up. Pocketing her handkerchief she turned to her husband. "What's the matter dear?"

"Look over there."

"Hmm? Where?"

"At Lucius Malfoy. What's he doing with that girl. I was never told that he had a daughter."

"He doesn't." She absent-mindedly turned to the twins. "Now I don't want any letters from Dumbledore that you've blown up a toilet or something."

"Then who is that?"

Molly wasn't paying much attention to her husband, being to occupied with reminding Fred and George to behave in school. As if that was ever possible. "Now behave and look after Ron!"

"Don't worry Mum. We'll look after ickle Ronniekins." She shook her head and her attention went back to Arthur. "Sorry dear, What we're you saying?"

"Uh. Nothing. Just wondering who the girl was. You the one who was with Lucius."

"I don't know. Maybe he was doing a favor for one of the other families." She went to go find Ginny. "Come on Arthur lets get going."

"Yes."

* * *

" Draco. You know I can't take my disguise off." She said with exasperation. 

"It won't hurt if I know what you look like. We're on that same side."

"It doesn't matter. Besides if you father got word that you tried to convince me to take my disguise off, you'd be in big trouble and so would the rest of your family for that matter."

"But you don't have to tell, anyway your going to take your disguise off later anyway."

"Yea where I'm among the crowd. Moron."

"Pft. Fine. I'm bored. We're going to just walk around and shit like that."

"Does it look like I bloody care?" she went back to her book and murmured imbeciles under her breath.

_

* * *

It's been a while since Draco and his trolls wandered off. We should be getting off soon. I'll get the blubbering fools then I'll take my disguise off. Yes that'll be good. She sighed and got up. Pansy and the others fell asleep sometime around two thirty, so she had to be careful about getting out. Making sure that she didn't slam the door she slipped out of the compartment. _

" Name's Draco Malfoy. I'll show you how to get in right crowd."

A strange voice replied "I think I know which crowds to stay out of. But thank you for your offer." She then heard some more voices but couldn't make out what they were saying. Then all of a sudden there a scream. "That rat! It's bit me!"

Circe decided that this was the right time for some intervention. "What are you doing now?" You couldn't see much of her face with her hood on but Draco knew it was Circe.

"That thing bit my finger!" One of his trolls screamed.

"Okay you're really getting on my nerves. Get back to the bloody compartment. It's about time to get off anyway."

"It bit me." Whimpering the idiot shuffled out of the compartment behind Draco and the other fool.

"Terrible sorry for his behavior. Idiots they are." She swept out of the compartment and ran after Draco. "What were you and your goons thinking!"

"Well he seemed like a good addition to the Dark side."

"Are you thick! You think Harry Potter and a Weasley will _ever _join the dark side!" She hissed making the hairs on the back of Draco's over gelled head bristle. "I thought you were smarter than the trolls." she jabbed her head toward Crabbe and Goyle.

"But I just thought that-"

"No Draco you didn't think. Now he's probably convinced that you're going to be a future Death Eater." She let out a cry of annoyance and took her trunk with her.

"Where are you going?"

"Where does it look like I'm going?"

"Somewhere else?"

"Wow you actually used that little brain of yours."

"Are you coming back?"

"You are stupid?" She dragged her stuff out and stomped off towards the girl's bathroom.

_I'd never imagine that Draco was that tactless and thick. Okay calm down before you blow something up. A unexplainable explosion thatpoints directly to me is not good. Explosion bad...explosion bad. Okay good. This is good. _She sank to the floor and closed her eyes. "Now I know why Daddy loves to Crucio them. Moronic little fuckers." She suddenly stood up. "Okay must get changed."

If you didn't know better you'd never imagine that Voldemort's daughter came out of that bathroom. She had long flowing thick straight black hair, like a curtain of black slik. Her straight, defined nose, her dainty mouth and fair skin gave her an aristocratic look. Her heavy lidded almond shaped eyes and her heart shaped face softened up her features. Circe stood at 5'4", quite tall for and eleven year old girl. She didn't look her age at all.

"Fucking stupid luggage. She took out her wand and shrunk it to fit into the pocket of her robes. "Well I can't go back to Draco's compartment and everywhere else is full. Well except for Potter's..." _No. I mean that's just weird. "I mean Daddy wants him dead and for me to sit in the same compartment with him? No that's just weird. It's beyond weird. It's just plain madness._

"Well I have no where else to go and they don't know who I am so maybe it'll work out. Yea it'll be just fine." Taking a breath she walked over to the compartment. She was spacing out and out of no where she bumped into a bushy haired girl that seemed to be coming out of Potter's compartment. "Ow. I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's alright. I'm Hermione. You must be a third or fourth year. What's your name and house?"

"Oh I'm actually a first year."

"Wow you don't look your age at all. Your quite tall for an eleven year old."

"Yea. Well I must be going"

"Alright good-bye"

"Yea. Bye."

_Well that was really odd. Okay take a deep breath and open the door. _Before opening the door she put on her best innocent look. _Look innocent. Just act normal. Well not normal but, well you know!_

"Um hello. May I sit here. The um..compartment I was in..well someone um took me seat." She finished off lamely with the first excuse she thought off.

"Yea sure. You're a third year right?" This came from Harry Potter

_Okay Cirs calm down and answer his question. Pretend that you father isn't the mad man after his life. Okay that wasn't good thought. _

"I'm um a first year. I'm just incredibly tall for a first year." She let out a weak laugh. And sat down.

"I'm Ron Weasley!" A boy choked out with about 4 chocolate frogs in his mouth.

"I'm Circe." _Oh bloody hell! What was the last name I was supposed to use. If Lucius wasn't being such an ass this morning I would have remembered it. What was it. H-h-howe! Yes. _"Circe Howe."

"I'm Harry Potter."

"Yeah I know. You know with the scar and all. You should hear the rumors about you going on."

"Dhers's ruhors?" Ron spluttered stuffing pumpkin pasties in his mouth.

"Okay Ron before you hit me with a piece of flying food from your mouth, chew before you talk."

"Torry"

"Like I said before chew swallow then talk." she turned to Harry "Yea rumors that you were actually on the train. Some people are actually going from compartment to compartment to find you. It's rather amusing to see people do that."

"Wow. That's just so weird."

"Eh. Don't think much of it. People are just stupid. I think Ron, you should stop stuffing your face with leftover sweets and get changed. You too Harry we're nearly there."

"Yea."

They left for the bathroom. Circe leaned back into the seat and let out a huge sigh. "Well that wasn't so bad was it? I mean it was only my father's arch foe and I'm supposed to hate him. Well not hate him but not like him enough to help daddy kill him. Oi. This is so messed up it's not possible for this to get anymore twisted. I only way for this to get even more messed up is for me to get sorted into Gryffindor. I shouldn't have said that."

Unfortunately for Circe things were about to get more twisted than ever.

* * *

A/n: Okay I know that this chapter isn't funny and all but I really wanted to write the train scene.I didn't really like this chapter as much as the first chapter.And I know that this is really un-canon and everything but hopefully this will fit in like I planned. 

Review?

Comment?

Flame?

Please leave me a comment. I'd really appriecate it if you guys left a comment so I can make this fic even better. Thanks


End file.
